Turn On Me
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Silence again, and it’s then that you realize that it’s not an uncomfortable silence like it is with most people. Izzie and Addison take comfort in each other. First attempt at a story like this. :
1. Chapter 1

I have this posted on my LiveJournal, but I thought I'd post it here seeing that other people might like to read it ... maybe ...

Well first attempt at an Izzie/Addison or anything like this at all, so hopefully it's somewhat good. :)

**------**

**Chapter One**

The surgery didn't end well. There was a massive blood clot and one life was lost. You almost cried when Dr. Montgomery told the mother that her little girl had died. You could tell by the way Dr. Montgomery was gripping the end of the bed that she was struggling as well.

And now, here you are, sitting on the floor next to her. Both of you have been silent for some time, until she takes it upon herself to break that silence by saying, "I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper and you almost believe that she hadn't said it, until she repeated it. You turn to her and find that she is staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes seem distant.

Finally, she turns her head and faces you. "About the quints." She explains. You don't know what to say, that's okay though, because she probably doesn't expect you to say anything anyway. So, you nod and that seems enough for her as she turns to look back at whatever she was staring at before. You look down and start fiddling with your hands. "I was sixteen … when I had Sarah." You don't quite know why you're telling her this, but then more words rush out of your mouth and you know. "I gave her up. It was hard … but seeing the look on that woman when we told her …" You can feel her gaze on you again, but this time it's warm.

"It never gets easier." She says. "Especially when …" And then her voice trails as do her eyes. You're curious as to what she was going to say, and you almost ask her, but her eyes look miles away and her expression looks pained, so you don't.

You both are silent again for a few more minutes and then she speaks. "I was trying to teach you a lesson." You know what she's talking about, but it still doesn't make it any easier to hear. She continues, "Richard … did something similar to me when I was an intern."

"Did it work?" You ask. She looks at you and shakes her head. "No … it didn't. I wanted to believe it did. I tried even … to distance myself. You think I'm Satan now, you should have seen me then." You think you see a small smile, but then it vanishes.

"I never-"

She cuts you off with a raised hand. "Please. I hear the rumors, I just choose to ignore them."

Silence again, and it's then that you realize that it's not an uncomfortable silence like it is with most people. You hear her sigh heavily and you watch as she closes her eyes. You don't know why you haven't noticed it before, but you see small circles under her eyes, and you wonder when the last time she's gotten a good night sleep. You're about to ask, when her pager goes off. She sighs again and opens her eyes, looks down at her pager and then back at you. "Guess it's back to work." She says tiredly. She gets up, and you wonder when you'll see her again.

----

Reviews make the world go round ... or at least some of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your kind reviews. You guys are awesome. And as for what's going to happen next ... here it tis!

**--------------**

**Chapter Two**

The second time you talked with her was on one of the worst days of your life. Denny's LVAD battery went out and he was suddenly rushed to the OR to get it replaced. On top of all that, Alex was picked for the surgery instead of you. You know you shouldn't fall for a patient, and you tell yourself that you're not, but then you realize you're in the gallery, eagerly watching them replace Denny's LVAD battery as a tear escapes and lightly traces down your cheek.

And now, you find yourself in the exact place you talked with her before. It's not like you were expecting to meet her here or something. You close your eyes, finding that they closed a lot easier than expected and you realize it's because of today and how it really was one of the worst days of your life.

"Is this seat taken?" You open your eyes and see her standing before you, looking a whole lot worse than you do, but still managing to look nothing short of amazing.

You feel your throat tighten, but you somehow manage to mutter a low, "No."

You watch as she slides down the wall and lands only inches away from you. She breathes heavily and you realize that she's in worse condition than you are, and you can't help but wonder why.

"It never gets easier does it?" She asks, and you're about to ask her what she means until she says, "Watching them." And then you know she's talking about Meredith and Derek.

You don't know what you should say, or if you should even say anything at all. It's then that you hear her sniff and you look over to find a tear trickle down her face.

"I thought I'd be stronger than this." She confessed. "I mean … I was the one who drew up the divorce papers so that he could be with … Meredith. But every time I look at them-" She stopped suddenly to take a deep breath in. "It just hurts." She whispered the last part, or at least it sounded as if she did. She was struggling to keep her composure. You didn't know if you should comfort her or not. You want to, but you don't know if you're friends so much as two people who find solace in each other.

It seemed like minutes had passed before either one of you said anything until she broke the silence. "I'm sorry for unloading this on you." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No, it's good, to talk about it I mean. And anyways, you're just returning the favor." She nods, probably because she remembered what you had told her just yesterday.

You know you should be asking her this, but it's been bothering you all day, so you ask. "Have you ever … felt a certain way about a patient?"

She smiles. "Explain 'felt a certain way'."

You find yourself smiling as well. "I mean have you ever fallen for a patient?"

"Well my patients tend to be pregnant women so … no Stevens, I'd have to say no." The tone of her voice gives away that she's on the brink of laughing, but she refrains from doing so. You, don't however.

"Right, sorry." You mentally kick yourself for having forgotten her line of work.

"Why do you ask?" She asks in a serious voice.

"Oh, no reason." You try and play off innocently.

"Denny Duquette." She says, not even a second after.

You turn to her, your mouth hung open a little. "How'd you know?"

She smiled slightly and said, "I could say I'm psychic, but … I asked around for you the other day and one of the nurses said you were with him."

"Ah." You thought about what she said for a moment. "Wait, you were looking for me?" You asked her. For some strange reason you were flattered by her statement.

She shrugged. "Needed to see a familiar face."

"Bad day?" You questioned.

"No, just not a good one. Rather like today actually."

"Yeah …" You silently wonder what it was that had bothered her today, but you didn't feel like bringing it up. Instead you said, "You know, if you ever feel like getting a drink sometime, I mean after a day like today it might feel good to-"

"Drink my troubles away?" She offered. Smiling, she nodded. "Tempting, I just might take you up on that offer some night." Leaning over, she looks at a clock hanging on a nearby wall. She sighs and says, "Well I better get back. Good talking to you again Stevens." Before she gets up however, she pats your leg affectionately, and you think that maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

--

Yeah, so I decided to have Denny alive in this. You'll see why later on, much later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments you guys. I don't have a lot of time to update as much as I'd like to because I have two jobs and I go to school, but I'll surely try and get chapters up here as much as I can. :) This might be my favorite chapter, only because of the ending...

**Chapter Three**

You never thought crossword puzzles were meant to be sexual. You actually thought they were pointless and rather boring, something that older couples often fought for while reading the daily paper.

There wasn't however, anything boring about the display in front of you. If you had to, you'd call it crossword porn.

She had just written down the answer to one of the mind boggling questions when her pen had suddenly found its way into her mouth. It rested perfectly in the corner of her naturally reddened lips.

You watched, mesmerized by her actions and unexpectedly found your thoughts drifting to uncharted territory. This was Addison Montgomery; you weren't supposed to be having thoughts about Addison Montgomery, let alone dirty thoughts. While looking at her, you consider the moment when you first started actually thinking about her. Maybe it was when you had inadvertently confessed your sordid past.

You raised an eyebrow when her tongue suddenly joined in the scenario. If there were a crossword porn award, she would win, hands-down.

You hadn't realized your mouth was hung ajar, until you heard yourself breathing. Almost immediately you close it, hoping no one caught you gawking at Dr. Montgomery.

This definitely isn't helping the beast, you think as you watch her scribble yet another answer and once again place her pen in its rightful place.

Beside you, you hear Meredith's continuous complaints about McDreamy, or Mcvet … one of the McMen in her life. You simply roll your eyes and let Christina take care of that week's therapy session.

Your eyes then travel back to Addison and her new lunch mate. You pull yourself upright as you watch Callie Torres saying something Callie Torres-like, which generates a laugh from Addison.

You scoff in remark and then excuse yourself from the table because your source of entertainment was over.

Later, you find yourself washing your hands next to the very person who you couldn't get out of your head all day. Looking into the OR room, you focus your thoughts on the patient lying on the table, waiting to be opened up. That is, until she said something that not only brought you out of your thoughts, but had you thinking about something else entirely.

Leaning towards you, she whispered, "I finished my crossword puzzle."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think I can tell you how awesome you guys are ... so I think I'll update for you instead:D

**Chapter Four**

"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about your boss?" You felt ridiculous asking him this, but this week's thoughts had unexpectedly caught you by surprise.

George looks at you curiously and he suddenly drops his magazine that he'd been reading to ask, "You're having dirty thoughts about who?"

You shake your head and say, "Never mind that. Have you?" You can tell by the way he's looking at you that you've somehow crossed a line into looking like a crazy person, but it's been eating away at you all week and you had to get it off your chest, even if you weren't giving away the details.

He nods slowly and takes a bite out of the apple he had brought with him. "Have you forgotten about Callie?" He asks as pieces of apple come flying out of his mouth.

You look at him disgustedly and wipe the apple off of your shirt. "Right." You say, knowing that it wasn't the same.

He continues to stare at you. "It's Sloan isn't it?" He suddenly asks and you find yourself laughing at the thought. "No … no it's definitely not Sloan." You manage to say in between laughing.

His eyes suddenly become wide. "Dr. Shepherd? Because you know that Meredith will-"

"George relax," you say, interrupting his sentence. "It's not Derek."

He looks at you suspiciously. "If it's not Sloan or Dr. Shepherd then who?"

You sigh and shake your head, wishing you hadn't brought it up. "Never mind, forget it."

George hesitates a second before shrugging and continuing to read the magazine he had put down.

The rest of the day remained somewhat boring that was, until around ten o'clock after your shift was over.

You never imagined Addison was the type to drink beer from the bottle; she seemed more of the dry martini in the Bahamas type. But here she was, beer in tow, sitting by herself. You looked around discreetly, thankfully finding none of your fellow interns around. You approach her quietly.

"I'm more of a sudoku person." You close your eyes at the lack of finding something better to come up with.

She turns to face you and smiles and for some reason you find your self smiling in return. You join her at the bar, noting the fact that your sitting rather closely to her. "So," you start with an arched brow "do you always make a habit out of biting your pen?"

She smiles slyly and says in response "Do you always make it a habit out of watching one of your attendings?"

Touché, you think. "Just one in particular…" You respond, giving yourself a mental pat on the back for having the courage to confront her with your feelings.

"Oh really?" She questions. "Burke?"

"Hmm… not so much." You reply, suddenly loving the game this has turn into.

"Derek?" She asks musingly.

"Guess again." You manage to whisper as she unexpectedly starts to move towards you.

"It can't be the infamous Mark Sloan can it?" She asks and you can practically feel her breath against your chin.

"No." You say, and you curse your voice for suddenly sounding so forced.

"It wouldn't be me, would it?" And in an instant, her face is incredibly close to yours, which you don't find all too uncomfortable, if only your voice could portray that.

"I-" you clear your throat and continue "I don't think so."

And also in an instant, she was back to where she had been before. "Pity." You look at her in astonishment. "Close your mouth Stevens, you catch less flies that way." She says proudly and you can't help but think that she's an evil genius.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you! You guys are awesome for even reading this, let alone commenting on it (and saying nice things at that).

Well if you're reading this over at livejournal as well as this site, there's a perk to rereading it over here, only because I've added a little to the chapters (okay ... about a sentence here and there) :P

**Chapter Five**

If there's one thing you shouldn't be thinking about during surgery, it's sex, and you certainly shouldn't be thinking about how your superiors lips would feel against yours, and how her hair would feel if you ran your fingers through it. The crossword porn she so cleverly devised started a series of thoughts that you never even thought were possible.

You feel yourself shift a little which causes her to look up at you with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything alright Stevens?" You could practically see a smile forming underneath her mask as she asks you.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery." You answer, avoiding her gaze as you force yourself to concentrate on the patient in front of you. You take an unsteady breath in and hope the next four hours of surgery will pass with all dirty thoughts aside, although you know that'll be impossible seeing as the sexy surgeon is standing right across the table from you.

After surgery you find yourself in her office. She looks up at you expectantly and removes her glasses. "Yes Dr. Stevens?" She asks with a small amount of hesitance in her voice.

"I-" You swallow the lump that has somehow formed in the back of your throat and continue, "I was just wondering if I was imagining things." The words left your mouth before you even knew what you were saying.

"Sorry?" She asks, and you almost think you see a smile, but it's gone before you have a chance to confirm it.

You flash her a nervous smile and roll your eyes. "You know what? Forget it, I don't know what I was thinking." You run your fingers through your tangled hair as you turn around and walk out of her office, meanwhile wondering what on earth brought you there in the first place.

"Izzie wait." It was then, after hearing her call out your first name that you knew.

You stop, and turn around to find her slowly walking towards you. She has a smile on her face, it's barely visible, but it's a smile nonetheless, it's enough to make you return the small smile. She pauses when she's about a half a foot away from you, which is still too far. She seems to be fighting the urge to look at you, which only makes your smile widen.

"So …" you start, finding it necessary to break the silence, "am I … imagining things?"

Finally her eyes draw close to yours as she nods, and you feel a small drop in your heart. Nodding, she suddenly whispers, "No." And you again come to the conclusion that she is indeed, an evil genius.

You snap your head up and look at her. "No?"

She shakes her head. "No. I guess it was bound to happen, seeing how much me and him work together, but I never imagined-"

_Him?_

"Wait." You hold up a hand, silencing her from continuing. "Who're you talking about?"

"Alex." She says, like it was an obvious answer.

You have to laugh at the irony. "Unbelievable." You whisper as you storm out of her office, probably leaving her even more confused then when you had entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Me? An evil genius? I don't think so, only because I don't think I see pigs flying outside yet. :P

But thank you! In all honesty, you guys commenting on my story greatly improves my attitude (having to put up with snobby biotchy customers all day can really take a lot out of a person), but having to come home to wonderful reviews makes me very :)

So, crazyness on Grey's tonight. I won't say in case some of you haven't seen, but let's just say the last two minutes made my jaw drop and then I yelled, "Noooo not another awkward morning after!" That being said, here's chapter six.

**----------**

**Chapter Six**

The next time you see her it's two days after the news that they actually had a date. You then decide that it is that exact night that you want to be good and drunk, the last place you thought you'd see her was at the source of your alcohol. She had on an outfit you knew you'd never forget. It was black and dipped in all the right places, and you felt your breath catch in your throat as soon as she crossed her legs, revealing more thigh than she probably intended to. You then realize why she was dressed up to begin with, 'the date'.

Sighing, you try and maneuver your way past her so that she can't catch a glimpse of your depressed figure, but freeze as soon as you hear her yell out, "Dr. Stevens!"

"Hey-hey, Dr. Montgomery." You persist, as you force your voice to sound more enthused than you actually were. You flash her an incredibly fake smile as you take a seat next to her.

"You know what the funny thing is? I'm not even all that attracted to him." She starts even before you had a chance to order your drink, and you find it strange that she saying this but you turn your head anyways so that you can hear the rest.

"I just … I just wanted to be wanted." The slur in her voice makes it clear that she is very close to being drunk. You stare at her in confusion and then it dawns on you that Alex probably chickened out on the date … either that, or he found a more willing nurse to get into bed with. You can't help but empathize for her as she continues her speech. "I never felt that way with Derek … or Mark for that matter. I thought I just thought that this time I would be wanted … or needed even, anything other than being cast aside." She swept her hand across the bar sloppily and ended up knocking over someone else's drink.

"Okay…" You say nervously as you slowly pull her glass away from her, "I think it's time to say goodbye to mister tequila." You apologize to the man whose drink she spilt, and then take her to a darker part of the bar so that no one else's drink would be lost.

"And truth be told," She continues, ignoring what you had said earlier or the fact that you're leading her away from her drink, "he's not even the one I'm attracted to."

You barely registered what she had said until you both are sitting down. "Wait, what?" You ask, and the words rush out of your mouth faster than you had wanted them to.

She shakes her head and motions her finger for you to come closer. You obey impatiently, waiting to hear what she has to say. "I think I'm starting to have feelings for another intern."

Your eyes widen and for a moment you're speechless, that is until you find the strange urge to ask, "George?" And you can't help but display some amount of weirdness on your face as you say his name.

"Hmm not so much." She says, repeating what you had said the following week when you were on the opposite side of the table.

You place a finger to your cheek dramatically as you pretend to think of another name. "I got it, Meredith."

She cringes her nose slightly, leaving you to think she is even cuter when she's somewhat intoxicated. "I don't think so." She finally answers.

"It wouldn't be little 'ol me, would it?" You ask, trying to accumulate an amount of innocence behind your voice, but failing to hide the ever-growing smile.

"I don't think so." She says, a little more confidently than when you did when you were in that position, but somehow you knew that she was lying. You don't know … maybe it was the way she was leaning into you ever so slightly, or the fact that her hand was dangerously close to yours, either way, you had a feeling.

Knowing a way of getting back at her, you quickly tear your attention away to the other end of the bar and sigh. "That's a shame." And mentally, you give yourself a pat on the back as you sit back and wonder what her next move will be.

But instead of gaping at you, she tells you, in a low and throaty voice, "Shut up and kiss me Stevens."

In that moment you knew, that if you were taking a drink you would have definitely spit it out in shock. Unexpectedly, you feel her hands wrap around your head and pull you in for a fiery kiss. At first you are too dazed to even respond, but soon her tongue is demanding entry into your mouth, which causes you to suddenly snap out of your state of confusion and react against her deprived lips. You move your lips fervently against hers, hoping that she won't suddenly pull away as you run a hand through the hair that you've been thinking about all week.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the continuous support over this story. You guys are awesome. :) Well thought I'd update to a little Shins. (love them)

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a week since you had seen any trace of her. You walk throughout the halls of the hospital in confusion, hoping that you might somehow run into her, but at the same time not wanting to face the inevitable, which was that she regretted what had happened.

It's not until you walk into the elevator that you finally see her, you almost stop yourself from entering, but then, as you take a deep breath in, go in. Her head is bowed, glasses on, and she seemed absorbed in the chart she was reading. As you walk in, she quickly glances from her chart to look up at you, and you think you see a smile, or it could be that she was expecting someone else to enter, then finally, she resumes reading the chart in her hands.

You clear your throat uncomfortably, trying to shake the awkward silence that had suddenly found its way inside the elevator. Your eyes drift aimlessly to the floor and you feel her gaze once again fall on you. You laugh bitterly to yourself and say, "I can't take this." You quickly press the button on the elevator which suddenly makes it come to a halt and she watches you apprehensively.

"You kissed me okay? _You_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around, so stop acting like it."

"Dr. Stevens-" She starts.

"No." You interrupt her. "You can't do crossword porn and then kiss me and not expect me to react okay? I reacted when you kissed me, so there, I admit it. You just need to admit that you were the one that kissed me." You give a breath of relief and then wait for her to speak.

Slowly, the corners of her mouth turn upright as she says, "Crossword porn Stevens? You should be a little embarrassed."

"I am." You say quickly and a little too seriously.

"Good." Removing her glasses, she lowers her chart and walks over to you. "And as for kissing you, I admit it." She says with a small nod.

Suddenly your throat feels tight as she inches her way closer to you, her eyes glancing quickly to your lips. You lick your lips and say, "Good." Your eyes suddenly move about the room awkwardly as you try and keep them off of her and the fact that she was dangerously close to you, not that you minded.

She smiles, probably at your obvious uneasiness. "Was I really that bad?" She asks suddenly, which surprises you.

You smile and shake your head. "Not really, everyone uses their tongue as a placeholder for their pen."

"Oh god." She says as she places a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah …" You say finding it amusing to see her act somewhat embarrassed. "That's not _that_ bad though, last night I made a dozen muffins and ate the entire batch, by myself."

She looks up at you with a mild amount of astonishment written on her face as she asks, "Seriously?"

You nod. "Seriously."

She chuckles silently and shakes her head. "That's bad."

"Uh huh."

Someone's pager interrupts the silence in the elevator, it's hers. She looks at it and sighs, "Damn it."

"Emergency?" You ask, hoping that the 'damn it' was because she needed to replace the battery on her pager and not that she had to be pulled into surgery. Although, if it were because she had to be pulled away, you were glad that she didn't seem to want to go.

She looks up at you and nods. "Yeah."

"Oh, okay. I guess I better…"

"Yeah…" She finishes as you push the button to make the elevator resume its destination.

The doors open and she looks back at you before stepping out. "I'll be seeing you Dr. Stevens." With that, she's gone, leaving you hoping that you'll be seeing her sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been way too long since I've updated this as well. So, since I'm in a bringing-back-the-dead mood, I will continue with this. It's really short, but I hope you like it. :) Lemme know if it's good/bad/in between.

**Chapter Eight**

Not only had it been about six hours since you'd last seen her, but it felt like it had been sixteen. The woman was impossible to track down, not that you were necessarily _tracking her down_, but you were more like trying to be in the right place at the right time. It was just not working out to your favor.

After a boring half hour of trying to be in the right place, you give up and grab a bite to eat. And it's when you're standing in line for a bagel, do you see her, glasses perched on the end of her nose, with yet another infamous crossword puzzle in front of her.

You bite your lip mischievously before giving up your place in line to make your way over to her. You walk up behind her soundlessly and gracefully peer over her shoulder. "Hooker." You say as if it was the most normal thing to say to someone.

She looks up at you surprised and asks, "I'm sorry?"

You smile and point to her crossword puzzle. "T.J. Hooker. Eleven down. Police Drama starring William Shatner."

A smile immediately finds its way on her face and you marvel at how perfect it looks. "Thanks." She says as she scribbles the answer in. As she does so, you decide to make yourself comfortable in the seat next to her. You can help but cast a worried eye around you though to see if any other interns were around. You shake your head of the ridiculousness of actually caring what they think, and sit down comfortably.

"So, how was your surgery?" You ask her, referring to the one that had the redhead paged while you were talking to her. You have to resist the urge to continue the conversation the two of you were having earlier in the elevator.

She looks up at you and takes her glasses off. She looks at you somewhat surprised, probably because she too was expecting you to continue your earlier conversation. "Successful. It was an emergency c-section, but we were able to get both babies out. Two healthy girls, Clara and Angie." She says with a smile as she announces the girls. You always love to see someone passionate about what they do. Addison Montgomery loved what she did, and you admire her for still being proud of not only what she had accomplished, but of the actual people she had saved.

You smile along with her. "So…" you start as you take a deep breath, and you can't help but notice her distress over what you're going to bring up. You decide to let her off the hook … this once and ask, "Another crossword puzzle hm?" You can't help but flash her a devilish smile when you see her sigh in relief.

After regaining her composure, she shrugs lightly. "Well, since the first one was such a big hit, I thought, hey why not? After all, it worked didn't it?" She finishes as she eyes you sitting down next to her. Oh yeah, she definitely is an evil genius.

Your mouth hangs a little. You quickly shake your head with a chuckle. "I guess it did."

You both fall into a semi-awkward silence as you look around the cafeteria. You can tell that she's glancing at you every now and again. It's okay though, you can't help but do the same to her.

She clears her throat which catches your attention. You find that she's staring back at you. "Are we going to do the whole awkward conversation thing now? Or do you want to meet me at Joe's tonight?" She asks.

Her question catches you off guard at first, but you're able to recover quickly. "Um … the latter?" You ask her with a confused face.

She smiles, probably at the face you're making and nods. "Good answer. A drink sounds good." After that, she starts to gather her things.

"Good, great, sounds … great." You ramble, and later kick yourself for sounding so nervous.

She stands up while flashing you a quick smile and says, "Alright, I'll see you at eight then?"

You nod because you're unable to formulate anymore words around her. She leaves and it's when she's out of your sight, you whisper, "Great … it's a … date?"


	9. Chapter 9

I really hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story also, cause I really do like writing this one as well. :) These chapters are short, but I hope they make up for it in substance. :P

**Chapter Nine**

You finally come to the conclusion that it's not the same. Being with Denny, sitting with him, playing scrabble with him and even _looking_ at him, isn't the same any more. Things were far too different. You now look at his stubbly beard and mustache and grimace at the way it would feel if you kissed him. And, even though it's not his fault and he has no control over, you are somewhat grossed out by the way he smells of hospital and sickness. It's just not the same.

"You okay?" He asks, breaking you out of your thoughts about his stubbly beard and sick smell.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" You say unconvincingly.

He gives you a grin and you can't help but think that he's still pretty charming, in spite of everything you just thought of. "You seem out of it, and most of the words you put down are about sex." He laughs as he points to the scrabble board that's sitting between the two of you.

You look down and realize that there are indeed a whole lot of sexual words for one scrabble board. It's then that you wonder what Addison would think if she saw it. A small chuckle escapes from you and Denny probably thinks that it's on his account. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry." You say, although you're not sorry in the least bit.

He still has that damn charming smile on his face though as he says, "It's alright, good to know where you're mind is." Then, he gives you a wink, which reminds you that you do in fact still like him. _Damn it._

"So, anything interesting happen?" He asks as he places another word down. _Vanilla_. You laugh inwardly and think that it fits all too well for him. Addison would probably put down _fiery,_ or something to that effect.

"Anything interesting? Hm, not really. I'm going out for drinks later with Dr. Montgomery though." You say nonchalantly, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. It's strange because it's not like anything is going on, but you feel your cheeks burn a little bit even mentioning her name around him. And you almost expect him to know about the dirty thoughts you've been having, and what's more, you expect him to call you out on it. But he doesn't. Because there's no way he would know.

"That's … a little odd. Isn't she the one that taught you that whole _lesson_ on not getting too attached to your patients?" He asks, shooting you a smug grin.

Oh, yeah. "Forgot I had told you that." You start. "But yeah, she is. It's okay now though. We talked it out. She's actually pretty cool to talk to." You finish as you put down your next word. Feeding off the other words on the board, you put down _crossword_, and almost laugh at the thought of what it meant.

"Thank you, finally a normal word." He says with a laugh.

You smile devilishly on the inside and think, _if he only knew…_

"Dr. Montgomery is cool though. I see her talking to the other doctors outside my room sometimes. That Sloane guy is a real jerk to her." He mentions and then places another boring word on the board.

Sloane is a jerk to Addison? You don't like that one bit. You remind yourself to 'accidentally' put something in his coffee next time you're assigned to him.

"She's pretty hot too." He says offhandedly which causes your head to jerk up.

"What?"

He laughs and defends himself. "You're hotter by a long-shot, I was just saying, she's pretty hot herself. It's a shame her and that other guy got the divorce, although I'm a fan of Meredith too. Man, you people make it hard for a guy to root for." He says, laughing at the end.

You laugh with him and _almost_ put down the word porn at the end of crossword because you have the letters to do so. Denny would probably challenge that word. Addison on the other hand … would probably laugh it off and give you double the points for being so clever.

You find yourself looking at the clock, trying to urge the hands to make it eight o'clock so you can go and meet Addison already for this … whatever you were having. Date, drinks, whatever. But it's still only five, and you're left sitting across from someone who you're beginning to lose interest in. Silently you wonder when you started losing interest to begin with.


	10. Chapter 10

So I haven't updated this in QUTIE a long time either. :( I'm sorry to everyone who really liked this story. I do plan on finishing it, I just can't foresee what's going to happen over the next few weeks, so it's hard. I hope you give me a chance to make it up to you fellow viewers though. Cause it does get better, believe me.

**Chapter Ten**

"You smell good." Meredith comments with a suggestive grin. You're in the locker room getting ready for your … whatever, with Addison tonight. You've decided on wearing a fancy yet not over the top white blouse and a sleek pair of dark jeans. Somehow though, you're sure Addison will knock it out of the park.

"Date tonight?" George asks as he leans in closer to you to take a whiff of the perfume you've put on. You make a face and quickly push him away.

"No, just a … thing." You say lamely and put a jacket on.

"Going to see that bedridden-in-need-of-a-heart guy again?" Alex asks with a fair amount of bitterness in his voice. Although he's making it seem like he doesn't care, you know he does. Even so, he has no right to judge you. After all, he chickened out of his date with Addison, which you're more than happy about. You tempt yourself with the idea of bringing up her name just to see how he'd react, but don't because of who else was around.

"For your information, no. Someone new." You reply with just enough amount of venom in your voice as there was in his. And you fight the urge to stick your tongue out at him as he shuts his mouth and puts his shirt on. He leaves without giving you another glance, which leads you to believe that you've won that round.

"Someone new?" George asks as he looks at Meredith with a confused face. Meredith merely shrugs. She had no right to judge you either. Miss one-night stand knew that it was none of her business. George however, seemed deeply interested by this.

"Yes, someone new. And before you go into twenty questions, let me just say, I'm not saying who it is. So, just leave it." You declare. George snaps his mouth shut and goes back to changing.

"Wasn't going to ask anyways." He mumbles, which makes you give him a mock-laugh.

"Must be Sloane." Christina whispers to Meredith. You have to push the vomit back at the thought of going out with Mark Sloane. After all, Mark is rude to Addison, and that you don't like.

You merely shake your head and roll your eyes as you leave the locker room. From behind you, you hear, "See? It must be Sloane." You find it funny how that man-whore always had to be the base of a night out with any woman.

--

Was it possible that you smelt her before you even caught a glimpse of that red hair? You smile as she waves you over wearing a smile herself. And you were right in thinking that what she was going to wear would knock whatever you wore out of the park, because staring at her in her red blouse and black trousers has your mouth hanging. You manage to pick your jaw up as you approach her.

"Hey," she greets as you take a seat next to her. You can't help but notice that it's in the same darkened part of the bar you were sitting at when she kissed you. "Didn't think you'd make it." She continues as she looks down at her watch. "It's … 8:03." She responds with a chuckle as she looks back up at you. "Well, okay, it only feels like I've been waiting for a while." She finishes, and you're able to catch a small amount of shyness in her actions. You're flattered by the fact that she thinks three minutes is too long to wait for you.

You laugh and nod. "Yeah, sorry for making you wait three whole minutes. I was getting drilled by my annoying friends about who I'm seeing." You say as you take your coat off. Out of the corner of your eye, you see her eyes drift over you as you do so. You can't help but feel like it was a little too hot.

She shifts a little in her seat, pretending like she wasn't just checking you out. "Ah, so they think you're out on a hot date with some hot guy huh?" She asks as she leans on the table a little so you can hear her. You could hear her just fine before, but you're not complaining about the close proximity of her now. God, when did being so close to her suddenly make your stomach flip?

You nod, freeing your mind of fluttering stomachs and perfect lips, and wonder if they're at least right about the first part. Was this a date, or merely two friends meeting up for drinks? Although, you're fairly certain that friends didn't flirt like you two have been doing for the past couple of weeks. And you certainly don't kiss any of your friends like Addison had kissed you. Which you also can't help but notice, still hadn't been properly addressed.

"So if they happen to catch us, then Lucy has got some 'splaining to do huh?" Addison replies with a chuckle. You love that she didn't seem to mind that at any given moment, they _could_ be caught. And again your mind drifts towards the question of what they were doing in the first place.

You catch the I Love Lucy reference and laugh along with her. Again you're dumbstruck at how good it feels to be laughing with her, let alone talking, let alone _being next to her_. "More than some 'splaining…" You say. And then it hits you. You don't care either. Any one of them could walk in, and it wouldn't faze you one bit. You were far too entranced by the person sitting before you.

"Did you want to get out of here then? We could go back to my hotel room if you want." And as she said it, you don't know if she had meant that to sound as sexual as it came out. Although, you're surprised by the sudden thought of wanting her to mean it the way it came out.

"Maybe later." You respond in the same tone she had used, and now she was probably wondering the same thing about what you had said.

After all, fair was fair.


End file.
